Unexpected Visitors
by MetalFace
Summary: Desmond escapes, along with Lucy, and tries to lead a normal life, until the nightmares return, and then he receives some unexpected visitors. Will this new person that claims that Desmond is hers, let Lucy have him? Rated 'M' for Mature.DesXLuc, DesXOC.
1. Still Stuck

**Yeah, time to finally add all the random stories I wrote a balls-long time ago, enjoyyyy~~**

**I dreamt about this a long time ago, wrote it, and now i'm uploading it XD**

**...**

Desmond woke at exactly five in the morning, to the exact same thing that he had remembered since day one the Abstergo Industries building.

Having being kidnapped, he had little choice of what he was to wake up to in the morning; usually it was 's old wrinkly face, as he held a hot steaming cup of coffee.

Oh, what he wouldn't do to have a hot cup of coffee right now.

Rubbing his eyes wearily, Desmond attempted to regain his vision from the blinding white walls that seemed to glow at every point of the day, before standing up to stretch his sleeping legs.

Hm. Where's Vidic? Usually he's here in the morning, eager to wake me up with his evil glare of doom, Desmond thought to himself.

Yawning, he made his way over to the bathroom to wash his face, before anyone could interrupt him.

Standing in front of the mirror, he gazed aimlessly at his reflection, which had looked horribly aghast. His skin was as pale as the clouds in the sky, or the snow of a cold winters day, and he had bags forming under his eyes. He hadn't shaved for weeks, and was beginning to look a little creepy in the stubble area.

Great.

He was STILL stuck in this shithole, and looked like he was from the Stone Age. How much better can this get?

Pushing sarcasm aside, he searched for any new cracks in the wall, but there was nothing new in the annoyingly shiny tiled wall.

Hearing a woman's angry voice, Desmond raced over to the bathroom counter, and climbed up upon it to listen through the air vent.

"If we keep pushing him like this, he might die!" He heard Lucy shout at Vidic, who was obviously trying to convince her into shoving Desmond into another one of his ancestor's unbearable memories once again.

"Well, why all of the sudden do you care? Before we even caught him, and drug his sorry ass here, you had seemed totally fine with the idea. But now that you know him better, you seem to think different. Why is this? Because with all of the other test subjects, you were just peachy!" Vidic yelled back, his temper rising with each word.

"I… I just don't want to induce a coma! If that happens, it will be almost impossible for us to do this operation! Remember test subject number four, and how he went straight into a coma because you pushed him far too deep into his ancestor's memories! I could barely get the damn machine to work at all! And besides, what will we do… if Desmond dies?" She answered, making Desmond shiver at her last words.

Vidic thought for a second, allowing all of this new, and old information gather up into a heaping pile in his already full mind.

"I GUESS you have a point… somewhat. But I still want him to delve deeper, get more information. I want… no… I NEED to know the rest of his ancestor's past!" Concluding their conversation, Lucy let out an aggravated breath before starting over to Desmond's room.

Leaping off of the counter, he walked briskly out of the bathroom as if nothing ever happened, and resumed to yawning, and stretching.

The door slid open, allowing a frustrated looking Lucy to glare at an unsuspecting Desmond.

"What?" He asked, trying to make himself sound innocent.

"Ohh nothing. I just can't get that man to follow a word I say," with that, Lucy turned her back on him, and left, leaving Desmond to follow.

"Get on the Animus, Desmond," came the demanding voice of .

"Sure thing Doc. Would you like some fries with that too?" Desmond added in, letting all of his anger, unease, and sarcasm ooze out in a couple of easily said words.

"I am NOT in the mood for this, Desmond. Just get on the machine, or I will have to use force. Again."

Desmond mentally shuddered thinking about the time that he had refused to get on the Animus, and told to "Make me." He had called over seven buff bodyguards to pin Desmond down and carry him over to the Animus, and chuck him onto it. He'd had bruises for two weeks from it.

"Alrighty then…" Lucy scowled at his choice of words; was she ever bitter towards him today!

Lying down on the machine, Desmond watched as the see through screen that he knew all too well appeared just inches above his face, as usual.

"Ready, Desmond?" Lucy asked as Desmond nodded once.

Syncing…

Standing on one of the many viewpoints of Damascus, Desmond awoke as Altair, his long lost ancestor, who'd they'd gladly been siphoning through the memories of.

Looking to the left, Desmond could hear his ancestor's thoughts going through his mind, he was undecided, why was this? His ancestor was never undecided.

Have I made a mistake?

One of the thoughts caught Desmond by surprise.

Sure, his ancestor did some pretty stupid shit, but he had never once thought to himself about making a mistake.

Mistake…

Desmond watched as Altair sprung off of the tower, and into an eagle dive, landing in a pile of hay. Quickly climbing out of it, he strode off into the crowd as the stray pieces of hay fell off, one by one.

Hood drawn over his face, obscuring anyone's unexpected chance to take a gander at this master assassin, and spread the new about to every guard; Altair weaved carefully through the crowd, attempting to get out of it, and quickly.

Was it a mistake to trust them?

All of a sudden, Desmond's view of Altair started disintegrating before his eyes, everything flashing red.

"Code red, code re-"

Altair turned and looked straight at Desmond. What was going on?

"Get him out of there!"

He approached with a killer stance, hidden blade triggered. Desmond tried to back away, but hit a brick wall.

What was this?

It felt so real.

"Something's wrong! Shut it down! This insta-!"

Face to face, Altair growled as he launched himself at Desmond, body hurling through the Animus's flashing screen, stabbing him in the gut.

"Shit!"

Desmond leaned against his ancestor, pain withdrawing him from reality, stinging him from every corner of his mind.

His heart raced, beating against his ribcage, wanting to get out, to get away from the pain.

Blood poured out of his newly created wound as Altair took his blade out, placing it back into his gauntlet. He stared at Desmond.

No sadness, no regret.

**...**

**Sooooo there's chapter one, Woot :D **

**Hoping to get reviews maybeplox? 3 will love you forever! **

**:3**


	2. Escape

**Awwww yeahyeah still updating it hoping someday I will continue it :3**

**Enjoyyy~**

**...**

Syncing error…

Lucy watched in horror as Desmond squirmed around on the Animus, sweat rolling off of his face.

"Code red, code red," the computer's speakers blared out as the whole room flashed red, what was going on?

Typing madly on the keyboard, she attempted to eject Desmond's mind from the Animus, and get him out of there, but it wasn't working, and she was growing even more worried by every passing second.

"Ugh" Desmond's gasp for air sent Lucy's heart rate even higher as she typed furiously, trying to save him.

He was going to die.

She was watching him die.

Lucy watched as Desmond reached his hand out towards the ceiling, grasping his gut, coughing, reaching out for something, or somebody…

Syncing error, prepare for shutdown…

Desmond lie there, his hand outstretched to his ancestor, tears streaming out of his eyes as the pain made his stomach lurch.

"Why…?" He gasped, the air around him growing cold.

"Because… You're a mistake," the last words left his mouth sounding garbled, making Desmond even more confused.

Coughing up blood, he spat the remains out as he called for Altair to come back, and not to leave him there. But his ancestor kept on walking away as the burry crowds appeared once again, no faces. They surrounded him as the guards yelled after Altair, calling him "Infidel," before trying to chase him down.

They would never catch him.

Blood oozing from the corners of his mouth, Desmond gasped as the crowd dispersed, as he was left in the blue clouds of data and information of the Animus's loading screen.

Mistake…

He was left alone, eyes rolling to the back of his head, as everything turned black.

Sync shutting down…

Jolting into a sitting position, Desmond grasped his gut as he struggled for air, eyes wide.

Sweat fell off of him in buckets, as he shivered, trying to breathe regularly.

Looking down, he patted his stomach, looking for any wounds, but nothing was there. Looking back up, he searched the room; eyes still wide, breath still sputtering out in harsh gasps for air.

Lucy resisted the urge to rush to his aid, and waited for further instructions from .

"Are you alright, Desmond?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

Desmond blinked a couple of times as his vision blurred, and his breathing slowed.

He caught one glimpse of Lucy's worried face before the whole room went pitch black. "H-huh?" Desmond croaked, not knowing whether he was unconscious or not.

"Oh great, the power's out." Lucy stated simply, reassuring Desmond that he wasn't out cold.

"What about the backup generator?" asked, his voice seemingly quiet.

"Dead. If it was working, it would have booted up in a jiffy," Lucy sighed feeling her way around the Animus, trying to get over to Desmond.

They could both hear 's shoes slowly making his way over to the main door to the hallways, and Desmond's quick breaths as his eyes darted around, trying to find some way to escape.

Lucy felt the fabric of Desmond's white Abstergo supplied hoody brush against her fingertips as she felt around for him, and reached out to clutch his arm.

He was shaking.

"Desmond, are you alright?" Something made her feel that he wasn't.

Grabbing her hand, Desmond pulled her over the Animus with him and onto the floor, making both of them lose their breath from landing so hard on the linoleum.

Lucy felt her face heat up as she felt Desmond's hard body under her own. Now wasn't the time to think about that! Shaking her head, she thanked the lord that Desmond couldn't see her face at that moment.

"Run…" Desmond whispered in her ear as he helped her up, his eagle vision finally kicking in.

Seeing a red figure in the shape of making his way over to the door, Desmond dragged Lucy with him to catch up.

"Lucy, you stay here with Desmo-!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Desmond lugged him hard in the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh, how I've been waiting to do that…" He sighed before searching Vidic for his passkey.

Finally finding it, he rushed over to the door's main computer and started clawing at it, but since the power was out, he was basically screwed.

"Desmond, it won't work. We're stuck in here until the power comes back on, and stuck here until wakes up and realizes what you did to him and makes you pay feverishly for it…" Lucy rambled on as Desmond worked away.

The lights flickered on for one second, allowing the pass in Desmond's hands to be registered, opening the door. Soon after, the lights went back out again.

"Just my luck…" He whispered, reaching out and grabbing Lucy's hand once again.

Leading her out into the hallway, he felt his way around, blinded because his eagle vision didn't work so well with no one around.

They went on like that for an hour and fifteen minutes until they found the door to the stairs.

Opening the door, Desmond scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"How in the fu-" The lights switched on, only in the stairway end of the building.

"Okay… this is some creepy shit…" Desmond and Lucy continued on their journey to freedom.

Making it to the bottom of the stairway, and out into the main lobby, they headed for the front door, only to find it locked shut.

"Shit."

**...**

**Exciting eh? I love ending chapters like that, just took keep you on edge and all ;)**

**I know, i'm bad :P**

**Will update more soon~**


	3. Choices

**Bweehhh getting close to not having any writing left to post on this one... which means i'll have to write more and it will probably be so different...**

**Onwards!**

**...**

Simple words used for simple minds.

Leaning his head against the door, Desmond growled in anger, slamming his free fist into the door.

"We were so close… So close…" Desmond almost sobbed when he heard footsteps coming up from behind them.

At that moment, the lights flickered as the door swung wide open to reveal a stormy night full of thunder, lightening, and that beautiful rain that Desmond had missed so dearly.

"Stop right there, Desmond," 's Voice bellowed after them.

He was only one step away from freedom.

One step.

Turning to face the voice, he found himself at gunpoint; still clutching onto Lucy's hand. His heart hammered against his chest as he felt the chilling wind whip his back, the fresh feeling of freedom nearly escaping him.

"Get back in here, or I'll shoot you both," he stated simply, allowing them both to have some time to think.

Lucy started over to Vidic, but was stopped by Desmond's death grip on her hand, which was starting to hurt like a bitch.

"Let go, Desmond…" Lucy pried at her hand, attempting to free it, but failing miserably.

"No. We're too close. He can shoot one of us quicker then the other, I'll try to run first, so he'll attempt to shoot me, then you run, run and get as far away from here as fast as possible, Desmond's voice came out as a small whisper, that only she could hear over the thunder and lightening.

She couldn't take that risk.

She couldn't watch Desmond die as she ran for safety.

Shaking her head, she stare Desmond straight in the eye.

"It's impossible Desmond…" He shook his head, looking very serious now.

"I'm going to shoot you both. I'm going to shoot both of you assholes if you don't get back in here!" Vidic warned, his finger on the trigger.

Desmond smirked in Lucy's direction before letting go of her hand and bolting for it.

Vidic raised the pistol and shot, the bullet flying past Lucy and straight at Desmond.

The sound of the shot rang out through the night air as Desmond's limp body fell to the ground; he had only made it about fifteen steps away from the building, and was already soaking wet… and dead.

Lucy cried out and ran after Desmond, going to his aid, as Vidic prepared another shot.

Lucy ran to his side before hearing Vidic reload the gun rather slowly, as if knowing that she wouldn't disobey.

"Now, Lucy. You are going to come back insi-" Vidic made choking sounds as he dropped the gun, the sound of metal hitting the floor rang out, making Lucy spin around wildly to face him.

What she saw was unexpected; Vidic was doubled over in pain, holding his stomach as a puddle of crimson soaked the flooring.

A hand latched onto her shoulder, turning her around, and scaring the living shit out of her.

Desmond stood there, grinning wildly, his eyes sparkling in glee.

"Let's go!" He yelled over the sound of the pouring rain.

"But… I thought that you were… Did you do that?" She half asked half demanded as she sent a warning glance in Vidic's direction.

He shook his head, only to get a disapproving look from Lucy.

"Then who did?" At that moment in time, Desmond saw the shape of a woman standing on the stairs, just a shadow, nothing more.

Raising a brow, he didn't get one second more to observe their lifesaver, before Lucy dragged him off and into the city.

Fang watched as Desmond and Lucy ran to freedom, now, what to do with the body? Maybe she should ask the boss…?

Desmond and Lucy sat in a hotel room, Desmond still wet, and Lucy still shaking in fear.

"C'mon Lucy, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? We made it out of there alive!" Desmond whispered in joy, glad to be out.

Shaking her head profusely, she ran over to him only to slap him across the face, leaving him just as shocked as she was.

Still shaking her head, she hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"I thought you died Desmond! Died!" Squeezing him even tighter, she almost jumped out of her skin when he wrapped his own arms around her.

"I'm sorry; I know that that was wrong but… I just couldn't help myself, he would've thought that I was dead, and you could have escaped, and gotten away quicker… I… I'm sorry?"

The half-ass apology made Lucy smile; it was so Desmond-like.

Jumping back, she attempted to regain her strict composure, and started fixing her now washed out and rats nest looking hair.

"Desmond, go take a shower, I'll take one after you okay? You probably need one more than me since you WERE lying on the ground…" Desmond nodded at this.

"What will we do for clothing?" He asked slightly embarrassed, but mostly curious.

Looking around, Lucy sighed in aggravation.

"I'll go fetch some from in town…" She started to leave, but Desmond caught her arm, pulling her back.

"You can't go alone! They'll try and catch you, and take you back!" Desmond yelled, not wanting to lose his newly found friend.

"Then I'll just have to be extra careful, now won't I?" She snapped, glaring daggers at him, making him withdraw from her.

Sure, she was a female, but she wasn't all that weak, and stupid!

Freaking sexists.

But her gaze softened as she realized that Desmond was only trying to protect her from any harm, and was highly embarrassed for yelling so loud.

"I will be okay; now, what is your shirt size, pant size, and you need some new socks and shoes… right? And… Oh god… I have to buy you boxers… Good thing I took my wallet with me…" Lucy's cheeks burnt with a tinge of red.

Desmond stared at her, dumbstruck.

How could a woman possibly change her attitude so fast?

After telling her his shirt, pant, and shoe size, Desmond left her to walk out of the room as he gazed out the window.

The rain fell from the sky, which seemed to have a reddish glow to it, and to the ground at high speed. Was this the reason why the power had gone out at Abstergo? Or was it that woman…? Maybe she had friends with her… Now that he thought about it, Desmond hadn't seen any guards at all, not even with his eagle vision. Just what the hell had happened?

Desmond shook off the thoughts, and headed for the shower.

**...**

**Hermmm herrmmm.**

**:3 Might be awhile until the next update.**


	4. True Feelings

**This chapter was fun . warnings for some steamy fun, literally, and yeaahh I don't own anything from assassin's creed of courseee, and if there are a load of spelling mistakes, don't bother telling me, because I know :D**

**Without Further ado... **

**...**

Lucy made her way to the clothing store and found a clothing store that wasn't as expensive as the others.

Going inside, Lucy caught a glimpse of a woman with long silver hair that went past her knees, with amber eyes; she wore complete black, and was crossing her arms, and staring straight at her.

Strange.

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans, and black faded jeans for Desmond, Lucy made her way over to the boxers and socks. Picking a bag of six pairs of Men's socks, she grabbed a couple of pairs of random boxers for Desmond that were his size.

Soon after seizing a couple of muscle shirts, t-shirts, hoodies, and some cool new sneakers for him, she headed for the woman's department.

Snatching a couple of pairs of jeans, with one skirt (which she happened to like), and a couple of shirts, she also grabbed a hold of some new underwear, socks, bras, and shoes.

Standing at the counter, she handed the lady her credit card, and waited for her to strike it through.

Seeing a rack full of elastic for hair, she rushed over to grab some before paying and leaving.

While Lucy left her new favorite clothing store, she looked around for that silver headed chick, but she was nowhere to be found.

Shrugging, she left, lugging the bags with her, to the hotel.

Desmond sighed as the hot water slicked off of him, heating his insides to the very core, and making him relax from such utter disbelief.

His tensed muscles were now loose, and relaxed as the hot water pounded on his back.

Eyes still closed from the sensation, he turned his back to the door, forgetting to shut the curtains.

Lucy entered the hotel room, carrying all of their new stuff, with the help of one of the hotel's services, to find Desmond nowhere in sight.

Dropping the stuff, and thanking the young lad who had helped her (paying him a fairly large tip as well), Lucy shut and locked the door, and entered the bedroom, and stared at the bathroom door in wonder.

Steam was rising out of the door that was slightly ajar, Lucy knew that she shouldn't, but her curiosity took over.

Sneaking over to the door, she opened it very slowly, only a little more than it had been, and stared straight at Desmond's naked back.

Her heart pounded as she observed his sheer beauty, he was absolutely chiseled! How could he be so in shape when he had been stuck in a building for a couple of months?

Thinking back, Lucy remembered watching Desmond from the security cameras and watching him do sit ups and pushups because he was bored.

Hm, that's how.

The steam rose just above his waistline, just covering his private areas, reminding her that there was nothing to get too excited about.

He slowly turned around; giving her a full view of his six-pack as he kept his eyes closed, and sighed, enjoying the heat of the water as it washed over him, ridding him of the Abstergo stench.

Relief washed over her like the tide from the sea as she watched Desmond, and observed just how relaxed he really was.

She didn't know why, but something about him just set her insides on fire.

She just couldn't tear her eyes away, just up until she realized Desmonds eyes were open and he was staring right at her.

"Lucy?" He asked aloud, smirking slightly, "I know my body is amazing and all, but I thought you weren't going to be back until a little later," he laughed.

"U-uhmm! I didn't mean to look- I mean I had to go to the bathroom- I mean, uhm.. I got you clothing!" She gathered all his stuff, throwing it on the floor in the bathroom backing away in a hurry.

Lucy couldn't believe she got caught gawking at his glorious-no no- godly nude body, only she hadn't seen the rest, it was so good.

Blushing to her own thoughts, she shook her head in dismay, she shouldn't be thinking like this! Why was he so attractive?

Having her back turned to the door, she hadn't realized that Desmond was standing right behind her as he wrapped his hot wet arms around her torso, causing her to almost jump out of her skin.

"D-Desmond!" She almost shreiked, struggling in his grip, her thoughts soon coming to a realization on just how nude her was.

"Geeeeze Luc-Relax! Not like i'm gonna hurt you or anything," he let her go, still standing behind her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy turned around.

Trying to control her breathing, her eyes wandered up from his chest, which was in her face, all the way to his amazing eyes gazing down at her.

She sighed, her heartbeat skyrocketing, her whole body burning.

"Luc, you okay?" he held his devious smirk as he reached on hand to her face, lifting her chin.

"Uh-uhh yeah i'm f-fine.. I just, well you see, I can-" Lucy attempted to blurt out all until Desmonds lips were placed on her own.

Placing his hands one her waist he pulled her with him, and of course, she followed like a sheep, entranced by the moving of his lips on hers.

He smiled into the kiss as he pulled Lucy under the hot water of the shower with him.

"Ah what the hell!" Lucy cried as Desmond laughed as loud as he could.

"Relax!" he calmed her, slowly unbuttoning her blue overshirt as she gazed up at him, the hot water raining down on them both.

Reaching around her, he pulled her hair loose, "I like your hair down, it compliments your features better that way."

Blushing madly, Lucy went to push away, thinking of how wrong this was, her, and a patient? She was going absolutely mad.

Desmond caught her hands, pulling her closer to him, unwrapping the wet shirt, peeling it off of her before his lips invaded her neck.

Holding back a well built moan, Lucy bit her bottom lip, now melting into his arms.

"D-Desmond.." she sighed as he removed her sapphire blue bra, tossing it to the side, his hands grasping at her chest.

Staring up at him, Lucy smiled, finally allowing her true feelings to come forth as she balanced on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips against his hungrily.

His hands roamed her body before finally making their way to her pants, pulling away from the kiss, he gazed at Lucy, questioning if this was okay.

"It's okay Desmond, I want this," she whispered to him, closing her eyes.

**...**

**Olalalaaaa :3 yeah, I just said it. And dear haters/flamers**

**I let my haters be my motivaters.**

**Reviews are loved ;D**


End file.
